You're Gonna Love Me
by whitelily7
Summary: Jennifer Jareau has always fought for what she wants and now she wants Emily Prentiss. Does Emily stand a chance of getting her own say or will JJ win?
1. Chapter 1 Kissing in the Office

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**You're Gonna Love Me**

Jennifer Jareau wanted to beat her head against the desk in front of her, though if she did her head would just land on stacks of paper and files. Her desk was so far buried that she wasn't even sure where it started and the stacks of work ended. Maybe it was always like that but this once it was really playing on her last nerves.

The work of the BAU's media liaison was never ending even after a slow week. Slow weeks often meant only one case but this week the team didn't travel anywhere but from her line of sight she didn't know how they didn't.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Emily Prentiss poked her head in the door.

"Tornado" JJ grumbled getting a laugh from the brunette.

"Looks like it. What is all this? It can't be cases." Emily walked in shutting the door behind her and climbed over the mess spilling over to the floor.

"Cases, victim reports, witness reports, basically anything that has to have a report." JJ waved her arm showing off the stacks and stacks. "I can usually get all this squared away but today I just want to scream." She laughed in vain.

Emily smiled sadly at her best friend. "Want help? I just finished up so I'm all yours if you want."

JJ nodded appreciatively and handed Emily a stack to sort. "God bless you!" she laughed.

The office fell silent as the two women got to work sorting, filing and filling out missing parts. JJ glanced over after the fifth time Emily sent her cell phone call to voicemail. She didn't know if it was really her business or not but she gently asked, "Is everything okay?"

Emily bit her bottom lip out of habit. Exhaling she nodded, "Yeah, it was only James."

The blonde pressed her lips together. _The boyfriend._ Since Emily started working for the BAU a few months ago JJ learned the fiery brunette had a long time boyfriend. It wasn't that he was a bad guy but something about him rubbed JJ the wrong way. When she was around him, which wasn't that often, she would notice the way her looked at Emily. Like some piece of meat or arm candy for him to show off. It made her sick.

But that also could be her jealousy. It was a well known fact to everyone, except for Emily, that JJ had feelings for the woman. She wasn't sure what they all meant and she knew she would never get to find out for sure if it was just attraction or something that could be more but seeing James with Emily always burned her. She kept her cool most of the time but on occasion Garcia or Morgan would have to rein her in.

"Why do you keep dodging him?" she tried to keep the glee she felt inside that Emily was clearly upset with him from her voice.

Emily didn't answer for a few minutes then turned to her friend. "Honestly I don't know. He's great, right? I mean I love being with him and he treats me well but sometimes…" she paused gathering her thoughts. "Sometimes I feel like some things, I don't know, missing maybe?"

JJ didn't speak. If she did she knew she would only hurt her friend but that doesn't mean she could think happy thought.

The brunette blew out a breath, "Am I crazy? I have something really good right in front of me so I should be happy right?" she looked to JJ for an answer but nothing came. She knew the look on her best friends face though. James and JJ had never gotten along since they first met which only made it difficult of her. She had to watch what she said around both of them or one would get mad and leave.

Her mother had set her up with James eight months ago and since then it had been smooth sailing. She was happy and so was her family. They took him and his family in with open arms. Of course his parents being big in politics didn't hurt much. As a child she tried to stay away from her mother's social circle but after a couple date with James she relented. He was good to her.

But after starting in the BAU something changed. Emily wasn't sure if it was her or him but something was off. Her girlfriends all asked about the passion between them but honestly it had dwindled. She did work long hours that really wasn't contusive to dating which caused issues but she thought they would go away with time. She thought wrong. It only got worse and now she was avoiding him like the black plague. "I don't even know why I'm talking about this with you." Emily sighed.

"Excuse me? Why can't you talk about this with me?" JJ finally spoke up taking offense but understanding what Emily was getting at.

"You don't like him and I get that you can have your own opinion but sometimes I wish you could just be my friend and help me. Can't you hate him later and give me advice now?" Emily played with some of the papers in her hand before glancing up at the blonde.

JJ's face softened and her voice was kind, "Of course."

"What do I do?"

"I don't think it's that easy. What do you think is missing?" JJ asked though inside she was weeping like a baby not wanting to hear any of this.

"I don't know. That's the problem." She stood up and started pacing in the small space between JJ's chair and the clear part of the floor. "If I don't know what is miss how do I fix it?"

"I don't know if you can fix something that's broken." JJ mumbled then realized she said it out loud. Her eyes darted to Emily's just in time to see the brunette process the words. Hurt and anger crossed her eyes and JJ stood. "Em, I didn't…"

"Yes you did." Emily stopped her before she could take it back. "Why do you hate him so much? Why can't you just be happy for me?" she yelled right before turning for the door. She didn't need answers to the questions, she just needed out of there. Climbing back over the stacks she cursed the silently until her foot got caught and she went tumbling back.

JJ was there in a second catching Emily in her arms. Carefully she helped her to her feet and looked up into her dark brown orbs. "Emily, I…" she started but didn't really want to apologize for hating James.

"Just save it." Emily glared turning on her heel again only to have JJ's hand grab her arm. She quickly pulled loose and took a step away.

"I hate him because he's not good enough for you." JJ stated not letting too much emotion into her voice. She wants sure where she was going with this but she had to stop Emily from hurting. "You are… amazing, and smart and maybe a little nerdy but you're the best person I've ever met. You deserve better that some scum bag only with you for your trust fund."

"Well if there's someone better I haven't found him." Emily wiped a loose tear away.

"You haven't been looking in the right direction." With that said JJ lunged forward and captured Emily's lips.

Emily froze as JJ molted their lips together but relaxed into the kiss when the blonde swiped her tongue across her bottom lip begging for more. A soft moan came from the brunette as she let JJ in. her hands reached for blonde hair and JJ's hands on her hips pulled her closer. Just before their bodies touched Emily pulled back.

Shock it her first as her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes found JJ's lustful blue ones. "I can't." She whispered then ran out of the room.

"Emily!" JJ yelled after her but it was a lost cause. She sat on the edge of her desk with her lips still tingling. She knew it might blow up in her face but she couldn't stop the slight smile of the feeling of Emily that close to her.

…

Emily ran from the JJ's office straight to the bullpen and gathered her things in record speed. She heard JJ yell for her but she didn't turn back. Soon she was in the walking to her car. It had fallen dark by now and in early fall it was getting chilly. She pulled her blazer tighter as the winds picked up and the smell of rain flowed around.

Pulling out of the parking garage she relaxed into her chair as her left hand held the steering wheel tightly and her right made its way to her mouth. She could still feel JJ's lips against hers. She couldn't believe the blonde kissed her but more than that she couldn't believe she kissed back. Her mind swirled with worry and confusion so much so that she didn't see the eighteen wheeler jack knifing on the freeway next to her or the swerve of the black SUV that came right at her.

**AN: Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting Rooms

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love hearing from you! Now with that I will go hide in the corner. Enjoy!**

JJ finally gathered her things and left her office in the disarray it was in, nothing more could be done. She couldn't concentrate any longer after Emily ran out either. Every fiber of her being wanted to go straight to the brunette's apartment and replay what happened in her office, well except for the part where Emily left, and finally bear her soul to the other woman.

She smiled walking down the hall towards the elevators just thinking about kissing the brunette again. The taste of Emily's lips, the feel of her tongue, the sound of her soft moan, it all had JJ aching for more. Aching to feel Emily's arms around her; her breath on her skin. Aching to feel all of her.

She groaned hearing her cell phone ringing in her bag. She swung it around and searched for the device that was now interrupting her nice day dream. "Jareau" she answered annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Jayje, its Hotch."

"Oh, hey. Is there a case? I'm still at the office. I didn't get anything." She said pausing at the elevator just in case she had to stay.

"No, it's about Emily."

Her heart stopped at the tone of his voice. Everything in her shook with fear at the only word she heard next from him.

_Hospital_

…

Running down the halls of Sentara Northern Virginia Medical Center just minutes from the FBI building JJ couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She controlled her emotions as best she could but this was Emily. Hotch didn't know specifics so she hung up on him and raced to her car then drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital.

Coming to a stop at the main reception desk she spat out Emily's name for any information she could get. She even pulled out her badge just for a little extra push as the woman called up the brunette's name on her computer and sent JJ on her way to the surgical waiting room where she found the rest of her team minus Garcia.

"Where is she? What happened?" she asked as Morgan stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's in surgery. But she's going to be fine. Here sit down." he tried to sooth her but she couldn't just sit down when Emily was hurt.

"What happened?" her blue eyes pleaded with him.

Hotch walked over, "We aren't sure at the moment but we do know she was in a car accident." Even though his face remained stoic the slight hitch in his voice let JJ know it was bad. "The doctors aren't saying anything but from what I gather from witnesses that helped get her out of her car, a truck jack knifed and her car ended up in a tree."

JJ felt for the chair behind her as her knees gave and she fell. In her mind she could picture Emily's car hitting a tree head on. The lash of the car sending the brunette forward to the dash then back again with such force.

Shaking her head she cleared away those thoughts and looked back up to see Garcia enter the waiting room with a woman who was slightly older but an exact replica of Emily. "Is that?" she motioned. Hotch nodded as he turned to see who she was talking about.

"That's Ambassador Prentiss. If you will excuse me." He nodded to her then Morgan as he walked over to the woman and shook her hand.

"Jayje" Morgan sat next to her as she wiped at her face getting rid of the evidence of her tears.

She learned over time that each and every agent on her team had a way of dealing with their emotions, a way of hiding them but she unlike them couldn't compartmentalize like that. Reid spouted statistics about anything that popped into his mind to keep his nerves down. Morgan comforted others while Hotch focused on the professional side of things. Rossi, while new to the team, took the papa bear roll. Garcia had a hard time pushing aside her emotions as well but she was the one who made sure everyone got what they needed, the sounding board for many of them. But JJ could concentrate on anything but what she felt.

As hours ticked by with no word from the doctors JJ grew more and more upset. People filtered in and out of the waiting room talking with Hotch or the Ambassador but no one giving information she needed to calm down.

Pacing became her way of dealing. She blocked out Garcia who was trying to get her to eat something and Reid who was going on and on about survival rates of car accidents in every state. JJ kept her mind busy thinking everything that happened just before Emily ran out on her. Those perfect moments where she felt like her dream was coming true. She couldn't bear to think of anything else.

She paused as the door opened and he walked in. James strolled in like nothing was wrong. a freaking smile on his face as he embraced Emily's mother. Her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched. She stalked forward ready to take the jerk out when a hand grabbed her arm and she was faced with a stern looking Garcia.

"Don't start right now. It won't solve anything. Leave him be and focus on Emily." Garcia said softly so not to catch unwanted attention.

JJ's eyes darted from the blonde in front of her to James who was now sitting with the Ambassador. "Fine." She retracted her arm from Garcia and turned away just as Hotch came back from talking with the first responders who treated Emily.

"Dave" Hotch stood motioning for the older agent while the rest gathered around him on the opposite corner of the room. "As we know Emily's car was in a tree. Um…" he shifted on his feet making JJ's stomach flip. "She uh…" he hesitated again but this time Morgan spoke up.

"Just say it, man."

Hotch nodded. "Her car caught fire. The EMT said multiple burns along with head trauma and broken leg that will most likely be fixed by intrameduallary rodding which is a rod going in the leg with the bone for a secure healing process but it can be left in for life. He said the burns were the worst part though. I'm not sure where or how severe but that is what we have so far."

JJ's head fell forward and silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again. She couldn't even imagine what Emily went through but all she could hold on to was the fact that Emily was still there. She was still fighting, still holding on.

So with that JJ drew away from the group and walked the hall not too far away that she wouldn't see the doctors come in but enough that no one would come after her. Breathing out heavily she sank to the floor, head in hands and eyes closed.

"There are chairs you know." Rossi smiled sadly at her then took up the spot on the cold laminate next to her.

"Yeah" she opened her eyes only to see the sorrow in his. "Any word?" she nodded towards the waiting room.

"No, but isn't that a good thing. She's still in there, Jayje." He took her hand with his. "We see so many things doing what we do and we all do our best to not let those thing haunt us but when something so… common happens to one of our own…" he sighed.

"We all come apart?" she offered weakly.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, we never think something like a car wreck can get us because we see all the gruesome things this world has and think something like that will be what gets us."

"You know for a wise man you kind of suck right now." she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"I never said I was wise." He countered with a smile. "But I think right now is when we all need to stay together. Emily is in there fighting to come back to us so we need to be here when she does. So come on. We can even sit away from Reid."

Minutes after getting back in the waiting room Emily's doctors came in, severe concussion along with a broken left tibia bone that Hotch had already spoken about and severe burns on her legs, torso and face. Plastic surgery will be needed to help with the burns on her face but that was doable later. JJ took in all that the man said and couldn't help the small smile that came out.

_Emily's alive._

…

The team, Emily's mother and _him_ were all shown to the burn unit waiting room where one at a time they could go see her. JJ knew Hotch must have pulled some strings to let the team see her but she was grateful nonetheless.

After a short visit Emily's mother came and left. JJ figured even in the tough times Emily and her mother still had a strained relationship so it wasn't a surprise. James went next. It took everything in her to keep her mouth shut when he came back with a sour look on his face only a few minutes later. But she happily went next.

A nurse showed her the room and told her to be prepared. Many people walk into these rooms within the burn unit and walk out because of the sight. Pausing for a moment to get herself together she closed her eyes a pictured the woman she kissed so deeply just hours ago. With that in her mind she entered the small room.

Emily was wrapped in white bandages from head to toe except for her face where she had burns on her right side. JJ ran a finger over the bandage covering Emily's hands getting Emily's fingers to twitch and her eyes to open just slightly. The blonde smiled with tears in her eyes. "Hey you."

"Hey" Emily whispered hoarsely. Pain radiated from her body but the morphine that was running through her was numbing most of it. The doctors explained most of her injuries but she had still yet to see the burns for herself. Her mother had told her she would get the best plastic surgeon for her but James couldn't even look at her face. It took all of her will not to break down and order everyone out but she wanted, no needed to see her real family. The BAU not only worked together they were the only family most of them had.

"Do you remember what happened?" JJ asked playing with the tips of her fingers that peeked out of the bandages. She hoped she wasn't hurting the other woman but she needed the physical contact. She needed to feel Emily even the smallest part just to know she was alive.

"Truck and SUV came out of nowhere. I-I didn't even…"

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to be fine." JJ stopped her with a light touch to her cheek that was unharmed. "You are going to be fine." She repeated showing all her confidence in her eyes.

Emily couldn't do anything but believe her friend. "Okay"

"That's what I like to hear." The blonde smiled pulling up a seat next to the bed. "So for making me sit through Reid's endless rambling I believe you owe me a favor."

"What kind of favor? I'm not in the best position to be doing anything." She deadpanned with a roll of her eyes.

"Not sure yet but I will let you know." JJ grinned then ran a hand through dark hair. "Sleepy?" she asked as Emily's eyes drooped.

"Yeah" the brunette relaxed as JJ soothed her gently playing with her hair. "Don't go" she whispered.

"I won't." JJ promised.

**AN: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 Scars and Confidence

**AN: Sorry about the short delay but here is the next chapter. Thank you for the review and alerts! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Leaving Emily's bedside was the hardest thing she ever had to do. It ranked up there with finding her older sister lifeless when she was only a young girl. Emily's nurse came in to the hospital room to see JJ half on the bed half on the chair but with a sad smile told JJ visiting hours were over and she needed to go back to the waiting room with everyone else.

The blonde kissed Emily on the head and with one last pleading look to the nurse she left. She stalked to the closed wooden door of the ward and sank to the floor. On the other side of the door would no doubt be worried eyes and questions she was in no hurry to answer. The team deserved answers and a peace of mind that only JJ could give but with her own mind running over everything that had happened in those short few hours since she kissed Emily she wasn't in any shape to help anyone else.

Heavy footsteps pulled her attention up only to lock eyes with a dark gaze that belonged to Hotch. She averted her gaze and pulled her knees to her chest as he came to a stop in front of her.

Hotch watched as JJ wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes briefly. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with the blonde liaison but he did know how close his team was so without much thought he sank to the floor next to her.

"How is she?" he asked softly.

JJ shrugged, "Sleeping" she told him quietly trying to save off her tears that were threatening to fall. She hated that she had cried so much in front of her colleagues but with everything going on punching a wall or crying were her only options. And she didn't feel like breaking any bones.

"How are you?" Hotch continued.

"I'm not sure." She finally answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Jayje, I don't know what's between you and Prentiss and honestly I'm not sure I want to know but we are here for you. Dave, Morgan, Reid and Garcia are sitting right out there waiting to do anything to help. I might not be your first option to unload everything on but…" he paused squeezing her shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk or anything."

"I'm not sure what's between us either. I just…" she couldn't finish as a tear trailed down her cheek. Guilt had taken over her heart soon after walking into the hospital and the 'what ifs' came soon after. What if she hadn't kissed Emily? What if she went after the brunette when she ran? What if, what if, what if. Could she have stopped this from happening? She was the reason Emily left the BAU office so quickly and she feared she was the reason Emily didn't see the cars swerving into her lane.

Logically she knew she couldn't blame herself and that Emily wouldn't blame her either. It was a freak accident. Not only was Emily injured but a man lost his life before he made it out of his car. With rain showering the area earlier that day the roads were slick and these things happen all the time. She couldn't blame herself for that. But knowing all that didn't help the guilt she felt.

Hotch wasn't one for comforting his team or anyone but his son for that matter but watching JJ break right in front of him had him running his hand over her back in soothing circles. He didn't speak, he didn't have to. She didn't need to hear what he thought. She just needed to let it all go and he was willing to sit and wait for it.

…

Emily's eyes fluttered open. Blinking a few times as the sun shined through the window, she replayed the events of the night then looked up. Her mother was perched in a chair next to her bed reading the paper and James was on his blackberry on the other side. Wetting her dry lips she asked "Where's Jayje?"

James looked up and smiled. "Hey Em, your finally awake." He squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh good, how are you feeling darling?" her mother chimed in setting her paper aside.

"I'm okay I guess. Where's Jayje?" she repeated.

"Who's Jayje?" her mother asked.

"A friend of her's from work, the blonde that was in here." James supplied to her mother then turned to her. "She had to leave. Only family is allowed after visiting hours."

"Oh, is she coming back?" she asked worriedly. JJ had been with her when she fell asleep and now that she was gone Emily had a dire need to see her to make sure she was okay. A feeling in her gut told her the blonde wasn't.

"I'm sure she will. Agent Hotchner had your colleagues go home for the night and said they would be back to see you today." Her mother fidgeted with the sheet. "We do need to talk though. I have consulted with your doctors and found the best plastic surgeon in DC. With your okay he will help fix some of the scars that will be visible. Your face for instants, the scars will be quite noticeable. We don't want that do we?"

Her mother always had a way of insulting her but in a nice way. The 'we' the older woman was worried about was just herself and the society she comes from. Ever since Emily was young she was the pretty daughter her mother always wanted. She dressed her up and showed her off like a dog in a dog show. After leaving for college Emily only had to please her mother every few holidays but now that there was something to hurt that image her mother wanted the Ambassador would do anything to fix it.

"I-I" she stammered before being interrupted by a knock at the door. James helpfully opened the door and Emily smiled as best she could without causing pain to her face.

JJ and Garcia walked in with balloons and flowers. "Your awake!" the blonde tech squealed hopping up to the bed to give Emily a once over.

"Hey," Emily said glancing at the quiet blonde by the door. "You can come in you know." she told her.

JJ stepped in the cold room and stood nervously by the row of chairs on the far side wall away from the brunette. All night she went over everything again and again but still she couldn't shake the guilt. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. Only when I move do I feel anything." Emily told her.

"We'll go seek out your doctor dear and leave you a few minutes to chat." Elizabeth Prentiss said ushering James out the door with her.

"What do they have to talk to your doctor about?" Garcia asked after the door was closed. She happily went about brightening the white room with balloons tied to chairs and cabinets but the sink and she placed the flower vases she brought in the window.

"Oh, my mother wants to have a plastic surgeon fix my face."

JJ's brow drew up. "Why so soon? Don't you have to heal first?"

"I don't know." Emily rolled her eyes. "That's my mother for you."

"Well I think you look great for what happened." Garcia pointed out busily pulling out knick-knacks from her bag.

"Thanks, I haven't actually seen what I look like."

JJ moved closer to the bed "Do you want to?" she knew if Emily looked in a mirror at this stage of healing she might possibly freak out but if Emily wanted to JJ would help her.

Emily shook her head and reached for JJ's hand. "I don't know. Do you think I should?"

JJ sighed feeling Emily's cold fingers wrap around her own. The physical contact had her heart fluttering but also squashed her internal battle from the guilt. Glancing over at Garcia by the counters she bent down far enough only Emily could hear and spoke softly. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She spoke confidently know Emily needed that reassurance.

Their hands tightened as Emily swallowed thickly. Her heart picked up but the bad thing about being in a hospital everyone could hear her racing heart. She mentally tried to calm herself as Garcia looked over hearing the beating on the machines.

JJ smiled down on the woman and lifted their joined hands to her own racing heart. She let Emily feel that she was feeling the same way. "It's okay."

Emily pulled her hand back and berated herself for feeling what she did. She was in a good relationship. She had a boyfriend who loved her and doted on her. She couldn't let the beautiful blonde before her change that. "I um…"

"Do you need something Gumdrop?" Garcia asked coming to the other side of the bed. "You look a little flushed. Here have a sip of water." She held the cup with a straw to the brunette's lips.

After a generous sip Emily pulled back with a thankful smile. She kept her eyes on Garcia but could see JJ fidget next to her. "Thank you. I guess I'm just tired. Thank you so much for all of this. It looks great." She waved her hand as best she could, pointing out all the happy things Garcia placed throughout the room. "You're the best."

"And you are so welcome. We should probably get going but Morgan and Reid are next in line to come see you. With any luck we will be back tonight."

"Oh guys, you really don't have to come up here. I'm fine and James will be here."

"Oh hush now. We will be back. Rest so we can have a gossip session when we return. I hear hospitals are quite scandalous." The blonde tech reached for the door as JJ bent down and kissed Emily's forehead.

The brunette tensed but didn't say anything. "Be back soon." The blonde whispered then left with a smile.

…

JJ settled into the passenger seat of Garcia's car with a new found confidence. She honestly couldn't wipe the smile off her face which was a big improvement from the minutes before walking into Emily's hospital room. The obvious effect she had on Emily sent her steering. The guilt she felt before was still there but something else was over powering it now.

"So what was all that about?" Garcia inquired after pulling out of the parking lot. She chose not to say anything in the room but she saw her two friends and she knew something had happened.

"Nothing." JJ answered in a sing song kind of way.

"No you don't little girl. Tell me what is going on with you and Gumdrop." She grasped JJ's arm and pulled at it gently. "Please" she resorted to begging when JJ just laughed.

"I kissed her." the blonde smiled brightly.

"Honey, I know it's an improvement but it was only on the forehead." Garcia said sadly hoping not to dash the poor girl's dream.

"No, not that." JJ frowned. "I kissed her last night before she left the BAU." In her mind she could still picture it, still feel the other woman's lips on hers. She sighed happily.

"Like a real kiss? Really? What happened?" she said so fast JJ barely got any of it.

"Yes a real kiss and the kicker, she kissed me back. She was really into it but then I guess she came to her senses and left. We haven't talked about it but by the way she reacted today it is still effecting her too." her cocky grin had Garcia laughing.

"That good huh?" at the nod she continued "Well what do you plan to do about it?"

"Not sure yet but I do plan to do it again." she didn't know when or how but she did know Emily Prentiss would be hers soon enough.

**AN: It's about to get interesting… let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cheeseburgers and Fries

**AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! **

The next few days came and went and Emily's mood only soured. Stuck in a bed and forced to sleep most of the days away made her grumpy. Luckily the team came by as often as they could to entertain but she knew they would be getting a case soon and she would be left alone. Well not totally alone, her mother had the insane idea that Emily wanted her there all hours of the day and night.

Emily yelled at herself constantly for thinking in such a negative way towards her mother but their relationship was never one most daughters have with their mothers. They rarely saw eye to eye on anything and they both knew how to irritate the other beyond belief. Maybe it was childish but Emily had no will to change it. So as her mother fussed over her unnaturally Emily murmured her thanks and kept it at that.

Her mother spent most days with Emily but James took the night shift. He was really trying which Emily appreciated. He must have gotten over the shock of it all she told herself because he now was showing affection and doted on her as much as he could. Being in politics himself after a few days he had to get back to work leaving Emily on her own with her mother during the day. Ever since they started dating James seemed to be the peacemaker for the two Prentiss women. He had a way of taking the tension out of the room as well as stand on his own with her mother.

But when her room was empty of all guests and visitors her mind wondered. She hated that her normal compartmentalizing didn't work well when she was alone. She would normally focus on work so she could block out what was really bothering her but now as she sat in the empty room in her hospital bed with only the soft beeping of the machines to keep her company her mind wondered to the one topic that had been plaguing her for days, Jennifer Jareau.

With a low groan Emily hit the switch on the bed to lower her down to a laying position. She closed her eyes and with all her might didn't let the blonde liaison's face enter her mind. She hated when she slept because that was when their shared kiss came back. And to be honest she was feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. James was a wonderful man but JJ was… she shook her head of the thoughts before they went any further and let her eyes rest closed. But after a few moments of darkness she let out a defeated breath and opened her eyes once again. "Useless" she mumbled.

"What's useless?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Emily's eyes flickered up and she sucked in a breath. JJ stood smiling at her with sparkling blue eyes that had been haunting her. "Uh… nothing." She cleared her throat pushing the button again to sit her bed up more. The painkillers she was on help with the pain of moving but every now and then if she moved just right the bandages would touch burned flesh causing her to hiss.

After she was up right she smiled awkwardly at the blonde. Thankfully the team normally came in twos or threes so this moment was the first time she was alone with the blonde since the first night in the hospital, the night of the kiss that had her mind spinning.

"So how are you feeling today?" JJ walked over to the edge of the bed and placed a white paper bag on the tray at the foot of Emily's bed.

Emily eyed her then the bag curiously. "I'm good. What's that?" she asked smelling the hint of salt and grease.

JJ smirked opening the bag. "Oh, my lunch. Been quite busy today so I figured I'd eat while visiting you. You don't mind, do you?"

Emily's mouth watered watching JJ take a few fries into her mouth. Another thing that sucked about hospitals: food. Emily had eaten enough Jello to last a lifetime not to mention the cold soup she got for most meals. "Not at all." She murmured as her eyes grew at the sight of the huge cheeseburger the blonde pulled out. Just then her stomach growled. "You don't like burgers." She stated with a pout.

JJ's eyes snapped up to see the sad pleading look on the woman face. She chuckled, "No but a beautiful brunette I know does." Emily's eyes widened but JJ wasn't sure if it was the comment or the knowledge she was getting real food. "Don't you dare tell anyone." She then handed the burger to the brunette. "And you can't eat it all. I figured they'd notice it I had two bags so you have to share."

The moan that came out of Emily's mouth as she bit into the burger sent a shiver down JJ's spine. She popped a few fries into her mouth to stop the groan leaving her throat as she watched Emily's mouth wishing she could be that burger.

"You are the best person in the world. You should win the next humanitarian award." Emily laughed licking her fingers after the evidence of their food was disposed of.

"You're welcome" JJ smiled settling down in the chair next to Emily's head. "Where's your mom?"

"Who knows, probably out there torturing some poor doctor." She rolled her eyes.

"Not getting along?"

Emily sighed, "I don't know. I'm grateful she's here but she's driving me nuts at the same time. The first full day she stayed here I thought it was nice that she wanted to be here while I adjust and stuff but then… she stayed." She chuckled to herself. "I didn't know she cared so much I guess. When I was little she would drop me flat if work came up or if anything came up really but now she doesn't leave my side. It's just weird."

"I think it's nice. She's been nothing but nice to us when we come. Maybe she's just trying to be here for you." JJ mused with a soft smile.

"I guess." She smiled back. "So when's the next case?" she asked wishing she could be at work.

JJ's eyes dropped and for a second she looked nervous. "Um… actually the team is on one right now."

"What? Why aren't you…" she trailed off meeting JJ's gaze. The corner of her lips tugged up as it hit her. JJ stayed back for her. "You know you didn't…"

"I know but I didn't want you to be alone." the blonde shrugged slightly embarrassed. That morning when she got to the office a sheriff from a small town in Texas had sent in his request. Three women dead and another missing. JJ couldn't block anymore so she took it Hotch to fill the request but something made her ask to stay behind. Hotch had questioned it but JJ couldn't leave town with Emily still stuck in the hospital. She made an excuse and he agreed.

"You're a good friend." Emily told her as her stomach did a weird flip. She swallowed hard hoping JJ wouldn't see the slight blush rising to her cheeks.

JJ smiled but inside her mind cringed at the choice of words. _Friend _was not what she wanted to be to the brunette but she knew she couldn't just push Emily into anything. The woman's stubborn streak was almost as bad as her own so JJ didn't say anything. She had to do this right.

The door opened and in walked James in his pressed suit and sleeked back hair. JJ smiled politely as best she could. "Hello Jayje, how are you?" he asked moving to Emily's side and kissed her cheek.

"I'm good. Um… I think my lunch hour is over," she glanced at her watch for help. "So I'll see you later Em. James." she nodded.

"Jayje, are you free tonight?" James asked making both women frown at him. "I have a function I'm required to be at and I was hoping to get you or Penelope to stay the night with Emily. I hate leaving her on her own even if there are nurses to help. Please?"

"I can stay by myself." Emily insisted.

JJ worried her bottom lip as she thought it over. Her heart was screaming in joy thinking she could spend more time with Emily alone but her mind was saying 'back off and don't do anything you'll regret because you will!' with a glance at Emily seeing the worry in her eyes too JJ smiled, "Sure, I can stay tonight."

Emily's heart started to pick up luckily this time she didn't have a heart monitor on so neither of her visitors heard it.

"Thanks! I'm sure you girls will have a fun time." James squeezed Emily's hand and she smiled awkwardly up at him. He bent down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you." He whispered. "I just want you taken care of."

"Well, I have to get back." the blonde turned wanting to run from the room.

"Jayje wait!" Emily pulled away and sat up cringing as her leg throbbed with the movement. The blonde turned with a fake smile that Emily knew all too well about. She hated that JJ and James didn't get along but after the obvious interest JJ had shown in her she understood why JJ would feel that way. But at the end of the day Emily was with James.

"Huh?" JJ said wishing she could just bolt out the door. The sight of James touching the brunette was enough to make JJ's lunch threaten to come back up.

"Thanks for everything." Emily said in all seriousness with a nod to the trashcan with their hidden lunch.

"No problem." JJ glanced at James then winked as he turned his back to them. "See you later tonight."

**AN: I know this chapter is a little shorter but it was the right place to cut but the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
